An Angel's Angel
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: The one guiding light in the darkness for Castiel, the one thing that shines through...


()Gabriella is my oc & Leilah is my sister's oc. Gabriella is an angel of penance, judgement, and justice, an avenging angel of sorts. Leilah is half archangel & half demon.****

Castiel looked at her, the only thing he could focus on that distracted him from seeing Lucifer everywhere. When he looked at her, he saw her, the true her, not her vessel as most were only able to see when they looked at her. Though one was just as beautiful as the other, Castiel preferred to see her true form, the one that he was most familiar with. The light that radiated from her was the only thing that could break through the darkness, and she was able to stave off the bouts, though only for a few moments. Even Gabriella was powerless to do anything to help, though certainly not for lack of trying. She cupped her hands around Cas's face. Even as he was, he could still feel it, the same sensation her touch always brought. It felt like a warming ray of light that could reach into your very soul.**  
><strong>"Cas, look at me." she said, firmly, though gently. He was looking at her, but apparently she felt his focus was elsewhere. "Cas, you are strong. You can fight this, beat it. Just keep fighting. Don't you ever give up. You hear me?" She pulled him close hugging him tightly. "You can do this." she whispered into his ear. Lucifer had always resented Cas because Gabriella chose him as her mate instead of him (Lucifer). At the moment, real or not, Lucifer was staring at Gabriella. Nobody was really sure if Lucifer was ever really there, or whether he was just an image that Sam and Cas were seeing. If he was indeed real, for whatever reason, he was powerless, besides being able to extensively annoy everyone who saw him.**  
><strong>"He's staring at you." Cas said.**  
><strong>"Lucifer?" Gabriella asked. Castiel nodded.**  
><strong>"Yes." he answered.**  
><strong>"Well, tell our dear brother that I said for him to go screw himself." Gabriella said. Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at her. He was surprised by this. He wasn't sure why. He shouldn't have been. He wasn't even sure what it meant, but he was sure that it was one of her sassy comebacks. She had spent a lot of time in the human world, just like their brother, Gabriel, where Castiel had not. In many ways, Gabriella was like their brother Gabriel, though, as a punishing angel, she had some rougher and darker traits as well. It was then that the door opened, and in came Meg, a demon an was on the outs with her kind, who Sam and Dean had called a temporary truce with. She was disguised as a doctor, just as Gabriella was, and she was there for the same reason as Gabriella was, to help Cas.**  
><strong>"Gabriella, come on. They won't let us have any more time with him today." Meg said. Normally, Meg would never help, but with her own kind out to get her, angels and hunters were powerful allies to have. Besides that, Meg had come to like them in her own way, in spite of herself. Before ever meeting one, the thought of angels disgusted her, and she would never entertain the thought of somewhat considering them to be almost friends, but she liked Gabriella and Castiel, and even Gabriel, and Leilah may have been half angel, but she was half Meg's kind, too. Even the Winchesters were alright sometimes. She was beginning to think she was a lousy demon. No wonder the other demons were trying to kill her. Gabriella stood and kissed Cas on the forehead before starting to walk away.**  
><strong>"Gabriella." he said. She stopped dead in her tracks.**  
><strong>"I.. care about you... a lot." he said. Instantly, she spun around and walked back over to him. She bent down and looked him right in the eyes. She cupped her hands around his chin. **  
><strong>"I love you, too, Cas." she said, and kissed him on the lips.**  
><strong>"I'll be back again tomorrow." she said softly before walking away and leaving the room with Meg. Outside in the hallway were Leilah, who was also disguised as a doctor, and Gabriel.**  
><strong>"Well?" Leilah said.**  
><strong>"Nothing. Still the same." Meg answered.**  
><strong>"No. He'll come through. He can fight this." Gabriella said. **  
><strong>"He still doesn't look too good." Leilah said. **  
><strong>"I know Cas. He's overcome more than this. He will do this." Gabriella said.**  
><strong>"I trust your judgement, Gabriella. He will do it." Leilah said.**  
><strong>"I guess we'll find out either way." Meg said.**  
><strong>"We'll just keep trying." Gabriel said.****

THE END


End file.
